<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten-twelve by nuwandaunderstreet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954517">ten-twelve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwandaunderstreet/pseuds/nuwandaunderstreet'>nuwandaunderstreet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-typical Cursing, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Post-SING (Music Video), THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), They/Them and He/Him Pronouns for Fun Ghoul, anniversary fic, btw the butternut squash thing was not intentional, i have a whole other story for this i dont need to explain my reasons alright, i was not referring to franks tattoo lmao, i'm assuming thats everything??, oh no wait, pure fluff, these tags r a mess sorry yall, uhh party has small tics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwandaunderstreet/pseuds/nuwandaunderstreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just a funpoison anniversary fic idk what else to tell yall this is. pure fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten-twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, look at that!” Kobra pointed at the wall with their many different tallies; ‘days since Ghoul said fuck in front of the Girl’, ‘days since Kobra has tracked a concerning amount of sand in the diner from biking’, ‘days since Jet has tripped over something he moved to make sure he WOULDN’T trip over it’... the lists were pretty extensive. There were some serious ones, like days since The Rescue, days since the last attack, and so on, but the Fab Four wanted to be more lighthearted with their lists than some other crews. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at what? The days since Ghoul ate something that wasn’t food?” Jet scoffed. “Cuz it’s only been 18 days, it’s not a new record or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think Ghoul’s a little more excited ‘bout another tally,” Kobra stood up and pointed at a known favorite of his sibling’s: days since Ghoul and Party became partners. The Old World date for it, October 12th, was written, but not every Killjoy used or even knew Old World names for things, just the Old World time of 10/12. Either way, Ghoul definitely didn’t realize it had amassed so many tallies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost your anniversary, idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, it’s not! There’s not that many tallies-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey! What’s cruisin’, tumbleweeds? It is Dr. D- here with your mornin’ news on… Well, Show Pony has informed me that it is ten-seven!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, holy shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your plan, Ghoul?” Kobra asked, shooting a knowing glance at Jet that Fun Ghoul had absolutely no plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll get back to you on that.” They responded, leaving the booth. Truth was, Ghoul did have something in mind for their anniversary; they just managed to let the time slip by real quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? When?” Kobra teased with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten-thirteen.” He said before heading to the Girl’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two knocks on the door frame let the Girl and Party know someone was there; they both greeted Ghoul with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ghoul!” She said with a smile, looking up from her coloring book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Girlie.” Before he could get another word in, Party stood next to him, giving them a small kiss and wrapping an arm around Ghoul’s waist. “Hello to you too,” he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadn’t seen you in a hot second, sugar.” They smiled before giving them a kiss: a longer, deeper kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Girl made a fake gagging noise; something Kobra taught her so she could mess with the two. Party rolled their eyes. “So, did you need something?” They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was wondering if Girlie wanted to help me out with something.” She got excited at the suggestion and nodded her head, setting aside her crayons and coloring book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with?” Party asked flirtatiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think just two pairs of hands will be enough, thank you,” he said with a smirk before picking the Girl up over his shoulder. As they left the room, the Girl made a goofy face at Party, to which they made one back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poison had no clue what that “project” was about, but shrugged it off, knowing their boyfriend had a lot of weird things up his sleeves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day of the actual anniversary, no one had brought it up. Well, it wasn’t like anyone in particular was good with numbers enough to count the… however many tally mark rows it would be to mark a year. But Ghoul knew. He just didn’t want to raise any suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Party decided to go on a market run, with Jet joining them because everyone else decided to stay at the diner. Even the Girl. Kobra said he was racing today and had to check on his bike. Ghoul said they had to do, quote, “some shit with wires”, and the Girl… well, she’s a kid. She has weird explanations for things even when she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hiding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Party know that an anniversary dinner was underway. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Trans Am pulled up next to the diner with a loud stop. The run wasn’t anything special, aside from maybe a couple different foods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go inside, I think I can get most of the stuff,” Jet said as the two started to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fuckin’ serious? You can’t bring all that shit in by yourself. Lemme grab at least one box, Mr. Muscles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet knew better than to argue the subject; as long as he wasn’t walking in with him, everything would still go according to plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Party grabbed the one box they cared most about; the box they snuck a bar of chocolate into, as a small gift for Ghoul. Hell, Ghoul probably didn’t remember what today was, but none of them were super good with numbers, and Pois themself probably would’ve forgotten if not for the announcement of yesterday being ten-eleven. That’s why they decided to make the market run to begin with. It wasn’t anything super great, but sweets like that were a rarity, and Poison knew how much their boyfriend loved them. They slipped the bar in their pocket with their mask before beginning to walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked up the diner steps, their heart melted seeing Ghoul standing there; something was definitely different about them. Did he fix his hair? They had a small smirk on their face, kissing them quickly. “Here, lemme get that.” He said, taking the box from his partner and setting it on the diner porch. “You can take this,” he said, pulling a somewhat crushed drawing of a flower from his jacket pocket with a small, embarrassed laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girlie drew it. It was either that or a cactus, but I figured this was the safer option.” Party laughed and took the strip of paper in one hand, intertwining fingers with Ghoul with their free hand. “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghoul opened the door and Party’s expression was inexplicable. The diner glowed from candles- they had candles? The radio played gently, in contrast to the usual blast it was at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl stood near the door, in her best duds. “How may I help you?” She asked, in her best professional voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we have a reservation,” Ghoul said with a smile. “Should be under ‘Fun Ghoul’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” The girl said before going to check her ‘reservation book’, which was really just an old manual to some machinery in the diner. “Well, Mr. Ghoul, I don’t see any ‘reserfibation’ in your name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible, I radioed days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re lucky we have an open booth for you two lovebirds. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy tonight.” She picked up two pieces of paper and two forks messily rolled in some clean rags. “If you two will follow me,” she said, leading them to a booth towards the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve sworn I made a reservation,” He said quietly, getting a small laugh from Poison. “Not part of the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl finally stopped, setting the two papers and forks down on opposite sides of the booth, a small candle as a centerpiece. Ghoul and Party sat down, looking over the papers; menus that the girl drew up herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what would you two like to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ll have-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two waters coming up!” The girl said before Party could finish their sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laughed. “Quite the place you picked, sugar,” Party laughed as Ghoul reached for their hand across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the best in the desert for you, my love.” He teased with a fake posh voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Girl quickly came back with two bottles of water. “Are you two ready to order?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked down at the menu; the only thing on the menu was the girl’s drawing of a can of soup, misspelled on the menu as ‘orunj soop’; it was really butternut squash, but everyone knew she wouldn’t be able to spell that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I think we’ll get two orders of the uh, orange soup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!” She said happily, bouncing into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you two do, watch a buncha Old World films and set this up?” Party asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They played a couple at the Wreck Room, and that’s where I got the idea. Even asked a coupla elder ‘joys to get the setting right..” As much as he enjoyed sitting and holding hands with Party, the distance was stifling. “You’re too far away,” they mumbled before moving to sit on the same side as them. “Much better,” he smiled before giving Party Poison another kiss, which they returned. Which he returned back. Which they returned back. Which-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kobra cleared his throat, making the two jump as they were brought back to reality. “We got a kid watchin’.” He was holding two bowls- presumably the ‘orunj soop’. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And your brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pois.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chef Kobra decided to bring the bowls out himself because he doesn’t think I’d be able to hold them,” The girl rolled her eyes, knowing she’d totally be strong enough to hold them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta give her more credit than that, Kobra,” Party joked as their brother set the bowls down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s been gettin’ pretty strong from all of those armfuls of cans she can lift.” Ghoul agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kobra scoffed. “Whatever. Happy anniversary I guess,” he shrugged before walking elsewhere. Sure, he was continuing his nonchalant façade, but he truly was happy for his sibling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, with all the shit Killjoys go through on the daily, it’s hard to not need some kind of personal thing to keep you happy. Everyone had one, one way or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I almost forgot,” Poison said, fishing the chocolate from their pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! You found some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During the market run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what the fuck I did to deserve you,” He smiled, looking down at the bar. It was half melted, no doubt, but he’d never turn down a whole bar of chocolate. Especially when it came from his favorite person in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth was, a long time passed before the two realized that they really did deserve each other. Days, months, maybe years of mutual pining between the two- and it wasn’t until their near death experiences that they both realized how precious the time they had together was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just one night, they both sat on top of the roof of the diner; the moon was bright, probably brighter than usual nights. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jet was, no doubt, already asleep. Kobra had fallen asleep a lot sooner, after the Girl kept him up from a long conversation about… whatever it was six year olds talked about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it was just them. Just them deciding to climb onto the roof and look at the night sky. While neither would really discuss it, they both had at least some fear of going to sleep. After such a dangerous run, Party just got overwhelmed and found themselves having nights they couldn’t sleep. For Ghoul? Little sleep was more common than he’d admit- whether it was nightmares or just general restlessness. But that trip triggered too many memories for him to be able to get any kind of good sleep for a while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Party kept glancing back at Ghoul, the moonlight outlining his greasy hair. He was beautiful, Pois thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Ghoulie,” they finally said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?” They asked, turning his head slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… you ever think about… y’know.” They both knew what they meant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The incident?” He asked blankly. “Yeah, I think about it a lot,” the back of his hand lightly touched the scar across his mouth before Party held his arm back gently- the same arm where his ray gun wound was still healing. “Kinda hard to forget, y’know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” Party felt the scars grazing their jaw and ear. It was a touchy subject, they knew that. Poison didn’t intend to dwell on it for long. “It had me thinkin’,” they mumbled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? ‘Bout what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They sighed. Rip it off. Rip it off like a bandage. A small tic was triggered, causing them to snap and put a hand on their fist. That's what they get for bringing up anything having to do with BLI. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen out here, Ghoulie. Maybe we don’t get ghosted for years, maybe we get ghosted tomorrow. Shit, maybe we don’t hear from a Drac again in our lives, who the fuck knows?” They exhaled, leaning back on the roof, propped up by their arms. They jerked their neck slightly; just another tic. “But when we were there… when I was a blast away from meeting the Witch, all I could think about was all the things that I’d never say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what you mean. I thought I’d never get to tell you…” his voice trailed off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghoul snapped back into the present as they realized something, looking at their silverware. “How the fuck are we gonna eat soup with forks?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but I think the soup can wait,” they continued to look into their boyfriend’s eyes, hand on his, kissing them again sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t get much colder,” they shrugged, sparking another laugh from his partner. “Happy anniversary, Pois.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Ghoulie.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh. this is my first oneshot in a hot second lmao<br/>and also my first time writing funpoison<br/>anyways i have a lot of other killjoys stuff coming up bC I CAN'T FOCUS !!!!! they're my special interest ok i just think they're neat but ALL I CAN THINK ABT IS ANGST SO BUCKLE UP IF YALL ARE COMIN FOR THE RIDE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>